Girls und Panzer: Rise of the Second British Empire
by Wilson1918
Summary: The Ooarai Girls High School had been saved after the two matches, but later, the school council told Miho that there was a school started to raise power in a quick time that might threaten other school too, as the Miho and her friends found out by their selves, the commander of that school also used the way of the Nishizumi Style.
1. Preview

This story also contain other amine TV series like Kantai Collection and High School Fleet, all copyright the the companies of the Japanese Amine Studios. If you have any questions or new ideas of the story I wrote, feel free to leave a comment and I will reply to you at anytime.

+The story is ongoing, please permit.+


	2. Prologue

\- Prologue -

"The Maus has been taken down Vice-commander!" "What?! How could it be? What tank just taken down you?" "That tank is terribly too overpowerful, and... no, no! Have mercy on us please!" *A loud explosive stroke in the Vice-commander ears from her radio headphone and then glitching sound* "Hello, hello? Can you read me? Dammit!" The Vice-commander of the Kuromorimine Girls High School's Sensha-dō team, Erika Itsumi lost connection with the Maus tank crews, and she with her crew were the only remain survival Tiger II tank. God dammit, all tanks were destroyed in half an hour and even Commander Nishizumi also defeated, what am I going to do? She thought as her driver shouted in fear, "Oh no! They are all here and we are surrounded by them!" Erika opened the commander's cupola and stood up, her tank was surrounded by six large cannon tank destroyers, ten median tanks and four SPG tanks. Erika swallowed, and with a second, her tank was defeated.

After the match, the opponents bowed each other, "Thank you very much." As the crowds clapped, the opponent teams ready to return to their school carrier. when Erika ready to on board the truck, she saw her Head Commander, Nishizumi Maho having a conversation with one of the student of the opponent team, the student gave something to Maho, shaked hands and left. On the journey back to the carrier, Erika asked Maho, "Who was that student you just talking to?" "She is the 1st Overall Vice-Commander and Head Commander of one of their school Sensha-dō team," she said. "Then what is that you are holding in your hand?" "Nothing, just a simple letter," said Maho as she continue, "Our school was defeated by them, even the others too, Pravda, St. Gloriana you name them all are also defeated by them, as for Oarai I am not sure how Miho is now, they might going to be the next 'victim' of that school." As she finished, she looked up the setting sun.

GIRLS UND PANZER

=Rise of the Second British Empire=


	3. Chapter 1: The New Empire

"Come on Mako, you are late again," shouted Miho and her tank crews as Mako walked lazily to the school gate with an odd face. "I hate morning man, I want to sleep." She moaned but the others ignored her and pulled her to the school gate before the clock stroked 8 o'clock. Ooarai Girls High School, a school which was not famous and no Tankery in the past, as the students of that school they fought hard in Tankery and won the champion of the National S _ensha-dō_ Championship in order to save their school without closing it. Miho Nishizumi, a girl who special in Tankery with the ways of the Nishizumi Style was the commander of the Tankery team of Ooarai, but she preferred her own ways and leaded the school to the light, but one day, something was happening three months later after the match with the University Tankery team.

"Miho Nishizumi, please report to the school council immediately." The announcement speaker roared loudly in the school canteen as Miho was having lunch with her friends. "Sorry guys, I need to go." "No worries Nishizumi-dono, we are fine," said Yukari Akiyama, the loader of the Anko-team who admire Miho. "Yep, see you in classes," said Saori Takebe, radio-girl of the Anko-team. Later not too soon, Miho arrived the council office as Anzu Kadotani, the Student Council President greeted her.

"Hi Miho-san, I hope you are well today." "Thank you Anzu, what news bring me here?" Asked Miho. "Well please take a seat and we will discuss together," said Momo Kawashima, the Student Council PR Manager. "At first Miho-san, I call you here because I have a bad news for us, all schools have Tankery are in danger like Saunders, St. Gloriana, Pravda, and even Kuromorimine too." Said Anzu as she handed a folder of Tankery Battle Training Record to Miho, Yuzu Koyama, the Student Council Vice-President continued. "As you can see in the records, all the schools we fought last time were defeated badly within half an hour and the school they fought were the same school."

"So what do that exactly means?" Asked Miho. "It means that a school we and even the other schools didn't know is raising power in a quick time and crushing every school with an 'atomic bomb'." Said Mono as she continued with fear, "I heard some rumors about that school has a very long history of Tankery battles since the World War I, and their school carrier is larger then the other schools." "I also heard that the school also have Naval and Air Force besides Tankery. They have battleships, cruisers you name them all around the carrier, like a 'wall on the sea'," said Anzu with a sigh. "We received a letter from that school which wrote to all commanders of other schools' Tankery team are invited to a party conference on their carrier, even members of school council too." "The conference will be held two months later, so we need to get ready," said Yuzu. "How can a school which is not known in the world defeat lots of school in a short time? What is the name of that school?" Asked Miho as Anzu replied her, "Well, the name of that school gave me a shiver a bit but I hope you are ready. The name of that school is... the **Sir Zhestkov Imperial Girls High School** , known as **'The Second British Empire'**."


	4. Chapter 2: SirZhe rls High School

"WHAT!?" Miho screamed out loud. "That school originally is an old military school." "That's true, I have been research all information about the Sir Zhestkov Imperial Girls High School, long long history about it. Take a look on this hard copy," said Momo as she gave the copies to Miho, Miho read carefully:

 _Sir Zhestkov Imperial Girls High School, origin a small military girls school named_ "Vladivostok Imperial Girls College", _founded after the World War I by General Slovuski Zhestkov (OC) in 1918. Slovuski Zhestkov was an Ace tank commander and he tank squadrons survived until the end of war, after he retired from his military position, he thought young girls should have rights to take military educations especially on Tankery. Two years later, the new government, the Soviet Union accepted his request and the school he organised was found. The school went into the golden age, more female students were able to learn and had an opportunity to drive, and command a tank, during the World War II, the school was given to the government as a Tank Military Headquarter and sadly, some students were sent to serve the war and never return. General Zhestkov was very desperate, after the war, the school was closed for a day as the students returned to school for a remembrance service on the very next day._

 _20 years later, one of his son and daughter suggested their father how about moving the school on the 'School Carrier Project' from the government, and of course he accepted and he could saw his school carrier during his oldest age, a month later he was knighted by Queen Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom with the Highest Order of the British Empire. The school became a combined college school which Sir Zhestkov added the German, French, British, and the Japanese faction school which named "_ Kaiser Wilhelm II. Deutsches Reich Mädchen College", "Le Napoleon Imperial Filles Collège", "HM St. Andrews Imperial Girls College", "Dainipponteikoku Girls College" _and became the biggest school ever on the largest school carrier in the world, the HMS Queen Elizabeth, larger than any school carriers for twice as the size._

 _Sir General Zhestkov passed away after the school won their first championship on the Tankery Match, at the age of 110._

"Well it seems the school has almost a hundred years old, older then my old school," said Miho, "Do you know the commander of their Tankery team?" "Nope, but I heard there is an Overall Head Commander, and four Overall Vice-commander, that's all I know," Anzu explained. After the discussion, Miho rejoin with her friends as they asked her what happened during the discussion, as they heard along, Yukari spoke, "I think I had heard about that school, they have Soviet, German, French, and Japanese tanks, but mostly they use the Soviet's." "They have four main elite tank divisions: the 4th Chi-Ho Tank Division, the Deutsche Wehrmacht 104th SS Heavy Panzer Battalion, the 28th Paris Battalion, and the most famous division of all, the 8th Guard 1st Red Army 421st Tank Crop, they also have about 50 to 100 tank divisions too," said Mako, "They can crush any tanks with one punch of fist, of course they won't show any mercy on their opponent." "Do you know what do their school look like?" Miho asked then Yukari jumped up with joy, "I heard that the school is a 'palace', there are two large gardens, four separated colleges with five building each, three Military Headquarters, one Main Overall Military-Defense Headquarter, and lastly a five football square big tank hanger, an enormous air field, and a Naval port. No such school can have lots of facilities." "Their garden also planted lots of pretty flowers too, I hope one day I can go to the garden and enjoy the colors of them," said Hana. "Well... I am happy you are happy guys, oh Mako, do you know the overall commander of all of the tank divisions of the Sir Zhestkov Imperial?" Miho still confused. "Umm... shall I tell you the Vice-commanders first, the four Vice-commanders are classmates with the Head-commander. Their names are Myoukou, Nachi, Ashigara, and Haguro Nizhime, they are sisters, they are the top 10 talented students and chosen by the Head-commander. Myoukou-san is the oldest sister then Haguro is the smallest, you never know that they are also called as the strictest, scariest, sisters ever. Well for the Head-commander I will tell you next time."

After school, Miho and her friends went for a sundae, they talked all about the mysteries school all way back to home. Meanwhile, on the other side of the ocean, a even larger carrier sailed towards to the Japan seas, on the carrier where laid the school which were we talking just now, the Sir Zhestkov Imperial Girls High School. In an office there sat the Overall Head-commander with the four Vice-commanders having after school tea time, then the phone rang as the Head-commander picked it up. "Priveyt, yes... really?!... when?...Ok, I understood, spasibo,...bye." "What news Colonel-san?" Asked Myoukou, first Vice-commander. "Well nothing, a visit schedule to the Oorai Girls High School, and I am looking forward to it tomorrow," said the Head-commander. "But will Miho-san got shocked when she see you?" Asked Haguro, fourth Vice-commander. "I think she might, but I will be ready for that, please excuse me," the Head-commander stood up, left the room and walked down the hallway. "It has been for a long time, Miho, I hope you can still recognized me."


End file.
